


You’re beautiful, Yamaguchi

by pissfizz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, This is the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, chubby Yamaguchi, mostly just wholesome, pour sugar on it cuz it’s pure sweetness, tsukkiyama - Freeform, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissfizz/pseuds/pissfizz
Summary: Yamaguchi is insecure about his body, but Tsukishima is always there to reassure him that he’s beautiful.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	You’re beautiful, Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read >:)

Yamaguchi wished that he hadn't agreed to having his boyfriend come over after practice. He didn't want to socialize, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and pretend he wasn't part of the world.

He sat on his bed, his knees drawn up to his chest, a hoodie on so that he didn't have to see the shape of his body. Yamaguchi felt he looked disgusting, and it was infuriating that no matter how much exercise or healthy eating he did he didn't look like the other guys on the team. They were all strong and muscled and lean, but here he was looking gross and disgusting and _fat._

"Hey." Tsukishima said, his voice strangely gentle. Contrary to popular belief, he could be caring when he wanted to. He sat down next to his freckled boyfriend and wrapped his arm around his hunched shoulders. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothings wrong." The thing is, Yamaguchi is a terrible liar. Paired with the fact that Tsukishima is amazing at seeing through lies, his words were basically morphed into "everything is wrong".

"Did someone make fun of you again? Who did-" The blond asked protectively.

"No one did anything." Yamaguchi cut him off.

"Then what happened?"

"Just...me. You could have anyone else. Why me? You could have picked someone so much _prettier_ , you deserve to be with someone prettier, so why are you with me? I'm ugly and freckled and _fat_ , and I suck at volleyball, and I'm not special so...why me?"  
  
"Because I love you." He said. He was silent for a moment, as if trying to decide what else to say. He took a deep breath and began awkwardly.

"I think you're the prettiest person in the world. I love your freckles, they, well, they looks like stars. Your body is perfect, and I love it with my entire heart. To me you're the most special person to ever exist." He leaned over and placed a slow, sweet kiss on Yamaguchi's round cheek, as if he were saying that he was kissing him there for all his freckles, for all of his body.

"I'm not perfect...I look disgusting. What kind of athlete is fat?" The green haired boy shook his head in disagreement.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. Listen to me." He turned his boyfriend so that they were facing each other, and put his hands in his shoulders. "You're not disgusting. There are _hundreds_ of athletes that look like you. In fact, some of the strongest do. Your body is _healthy_ , and _strong_ , and _beautiful_."

"I doubt that..." Yamaguchi muttered under his breath.

"Let me show you something." Tsukishima reaches over and pulled the hoodie off the freckly teen, leaving him sitting there in his shorts and a white teeshirt. The blond placed his hands on the other boy's cheeks.

"Your face is adorable. You may find chubby cheeks gross, but I think that it just means I can give you more kisses." He moved his hands to his arms. "Your arms are strong, you have one of the best serves on the team. You're powerful and perfect." He placed his hands on his chest. "Your chest holds your heart. It's the biggest, most loving, most caring heart, I've ever seen, and I want to hold my place in it for as long as I can, if you let me." Hands on his thighs. "Your legs are powerful, just like your arms. You run with them, you jump, you _move_. Not to mention they're absolutely gorgeous as well." He let his palms linger there for a moment, feeling the soft thickness under his finger tips, before he moved and placed his hands on Yamaguchi's stomach. Under his hands he could feel him tense slightly. "And your belly is perfect too. It's soft and round and beautiful, and I know you're strong there too. I love your body, just as much as I love the rest of you. You're beautiful, Tadashi." He stared into Yamaguchi's eyes, and the green haired boy can feel his cheeks redden and breath catch in his throat.

"Tsukki..." he breathed, and next thing he knew, Tsukishima's lips were pressed against his. The kiss was soft and tender, filled with love and warmth. It wasn't hungry, it was calm and beautiful. Yamaguchi's lips were soft against Tsukishima's, and the paler boy kind of wished he had used chapstick. He moved his hands away from the other's stomach, settling them on his waist. He made sure his touch was gentle, not wanting to overstep his boundaries, although he secretly wanted to grasp him tight and press their bodies together, hug him sweetly and surely.

They broke apart slowly, keeping their faces close together as they stared into each other's eyes. A soft pink dusted each of their cheeks.

"I love you, Kei." Yamaguchi muttered.

"I love you too, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi took a deep breath, and chanced looking down at himself. He still didn't like what he saw, but...it was bearable, at least for now. Because if there's one thing he knew for sure, Tsukishima didn't lie. It warmed his heart, knowing that at least someone loved his body.

It didn't matter right now, if his stomach stuck out or if his legs shook when he ran. All that mattered right now was that Tsukishima was there, holding onto him, and loving everything about himself that he didn't.

Yamaguchi leaned into Kei's chest, his head against his heartbeat, and the tall blond wrapped his arms around him. He gripped his fingers into his boyfriend's shirt, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Tsukishima Kei never lied to him, and Tsukishima Kei loved him. So maybe, just maybe, he could try and love himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want me to continue this, make it into a series or something.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
